


Powerful

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Why do I do this to myself, kinda Kayabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman was the spark that made Dean feel at ease and more stronger than he thought he could ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

“Do you think I’m crazy?” 

Dean should have been sleeping. The hotel room was dark and Roman was close to him with an arm around his waist. The demons of his mind kept whispering about him being a psychopath, making it hard to just shut his eyes and forget about it. He had tried to focus on Roman’s warmth but in the end, the question broke the silence. He had thought Roman was asleep until Dean felt him move and let out a deep sigh, “No.”

There was something about that night he was put in a straitjacket in front of everybody that still haunted him.Dean was helpless and unable to fight back, a sickening feeling that made him still want to throw up the more he thought about it. His eye still throbbed and he found plenty of reasons why he should hate Chris Jericho. The looks he got from everyone and that feeling of unable to defend himself weren't going to leave his lead any time time soon...which scared him the most. 

“That’s bullshit.”

“You’re just fine to me Dean.” 

Roman was a good person to love. When Dean felt his touch every time it felt like electricity was flowing through him. It was all perfect and Dean really melted for him all the time. Roman was someone that was devoted, someone that could always prove to him that he was never going to leave him like Seth. 

Dean was always proud to walk around with the bruises on his neck from the extremely fun times in bed. 

He really tried to put off the side comments about the relationship he had with Roman. 

“Chris-”

Roman’s grip on Dean’s waist was tighter as he practically growled out, “I told you already...I’m going to rip him apart for what he did to you.”

The scars all over Dean’s body started to itch. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I do.”

Dean rolled onto his back willingly as Roman slowly pushed him to. Even if the room was still black, Dean could still make out those intriguing eyes staring right as he laid in silence. Dean let his eyes flutter shut as he felt one of Roman’s warm hands on his chest. 

“I wasn’t there to protect you when I should have been. The jackass hurt and humiliated you for too long now, taking it too far every time. I’m sorry for not helping you deal with it sooner, this time I’ll be able to make it up to you.” 

Dean didn’t feel crazy before. Even if he got itches for violence and those demons haunted him every day, he didn’t feel like he ever belonged in the hospital. Now was different, Chris seemed to really snap something in him. Now he seemed to just really feel like maybe it was what people wanted, for him to be a true psycho. 

The usual pride he had, would have forced him to keep telling Roman to leave the situation alone. Now though right there in bed with his eyes tightly shut, Dean couldn’t help but feel as helpless as he did that night in the ring. For once Dean felt like if he let his boyfriend deal with beating his tormentor's ass, maybe there would be a chance that he could feel right again. 

The whole situation though was making Dean sick. 

 

Dean blindly reached for Roman’s hand, who ended up interlacing his fingers with the other’s hand. 

Roman was the only one talking in the darkness, “You’re not crazy.” 

“Maybe they’re right...maybe he’s right...I belong in an asylum.” 

“They?”

Dean never did cry but right now there was a lump in his throat, “I s-see what they say about us...about you being with me.” 

Roman was the one to lean over and turn on the dim room light. Dean couldn’t help but wince at the bright light stinging his eyes as he glanced up to see the god of his boyfriend looking pissed off. 

“You’re thinking I don’t want to be with you? That I’m with you for what...a good fuck?” 

Dean had a tendency to think the worst. All of those people always did make a comment about how it was possible for Roman to choose a street rat like him. Of course Roman would get pissed off if the questions were asked especially when Dean was around, but those other times Dean heard the whispers in the group. 

A good fuck...that was what Seth thought of him as after all before he left wasn’t it?

Roman just looked so hurt more than angry now, “Dean you’re...you’re so much more to me than just that. I care for you a lot, I always have. I love every single part of you, it’s all just fine to me. Everyone who’s ever made some comment about me being with you are just really wrong. I want to be here and I always will be.” 

Roman’s fingers trailed traced down Dean’s body as he kept talking, “I wish I was there for you when all of that happened. I’m sorry. I know a blowjob and sex isn’t going to make it all better, but I promise to change that. I’ll be here...out there with you. Say the words babe and I’ll add more names to my kill list.” 

Dean could clearly see Roman looking at one particular point on his face, most likely the black eye with a heavily pained look. 

“Chris Jericho will be the first one though.”

The demons were quiet and right now, Dean felt for once at ease. All of that humiliation, all of the crushing sadness seemed to for once stop eating at his insides. He looked deep into the eyes of his lover, a small smile coming to his face. 

“You’re too nice to me champ and I don’t blame you for any of that. Wasn’t your fault.” 

“I’ll gladly be too nice all the time and that doesn’t change anything. I really do think you need to take it easy, it’s not good fighting with all the injuries.” 

“I’m always hurt, isn’t any different from two months ago.” 

“That’s exactly why you need to take it easy. Did the pain meds help? And the hot bath?”

The past few weeks have been the same routine as soon as they got had gotten back to the hotel room. Dean would feel the pain deep in his bones and Roman would make sure to immediately get a hot bath going. As much as Dean would honestly try to stop it, Roman would always end up making him step in the tub and just relax for once. The heat made his body hurt less, so as much as he hated it...Dean gave in. 

After the bath, Roman forced him into a new tank top and sweats. Dean found it easier to sleep in his clothes for the next day because he could get out faster, but Roman always insisted to get out of the tight pants. 

As soon as actual warm clothes were on his body, Roman would be shoving two tylenols and a glass of water in his hands. Pain pills that would help him not necessarily stay passed out the whole night but at least get his body to hurt a little less. Dean would take the medication and down the water most of the time. 

They would both lay down on the bed and watch a tv show that was most of the time absolute crap. Roman wouldn’t allow him any cold beers because he just took the pills and it was too late. Instead, all he got was an ice pack for his eye and the perfect place in Roman’s arms. 

God he would never admit he actually liked the cuddling. 

Roman would say no to sex if he asked. He always used the explanation of Dean being to hurt and that he should be taking it easy. Dean of course was down about it, but he never did push any further. Sometimes Roman would kiss him but most of the time they both just laid there, Dean usually being the first one to doze off. If Dean wasn’t that exhausted and was still awake for too long, Roman would end up giving him a massage. 

Those massages were one of the things that could get Dean to melt completely. He always felt as peace as Roman worked magic on his back, somehow getting all of that tension out just with the work of his hands. 

All of that happened once again hours ago in that order and it always did make Dean feel better. 

“I’m okay Ro’.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you need rest.” 

“You’re no fun.”

They both stared at each other for the longest time, a small smile coming to Roman’s face. It wasn’t long before Roman was leaning closer, reaching Dean’s lips for a kiss. It was light and gentle, no tongue involved this time. Dean melted instantly into the feeling, letting all thoughts out of his mind. 

Eventually after ages Roman pulled away, “For better or worse Dean.” 

“Wooow Roman....getting cheesy now are we? We aren’t even married yet.” 

“Who says we won’t be one day? Besides...I can always make promises now.” 

The thought of being married was something that Dean felt like would be in his mind forever. The whole thought of having someone forever that actually did love him for who he was, felt scary and perfect. Roman always did keep his promises, every single one of them. 

“Then, the same to you Roman...for better or worse.” 

Roman turned the light back off with a smile on his face, the room going black in seconds. Roman’s arm gently moved to go back in it’s position around Dean’s waist, Dean gladly accepting the touch. 

Dean for once actually felt like he could shut his eyes. As they both laid there in silence Dean heard Roman whisper in his ear, “While he’s going to be yours to tear apart at extreme rules,I’ll be teaching him some cold hard lessons about why he should respect others before then. ” 

“Can I ask for one small favor?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Beat him hard...for me and Mitch.”

Dean still found it hard to think about the death of his dear beloved plant. 

He could feel the smile on Roman’s face, “He’ll regret everything and be even more aware of who he’s going to have to deal with if he wants to play dirty.” 

Roman could tell him a million times that he was fine but in reality...Dean hardly knew if that was completely fine. Sure it made him feel more at ease but since that semi traumatic night, Dean felt like something snapped. Like something just felt so wrong. 

All he wanted was for it to end.

Dean got closer to Roman and grumbled out, “He’s never going to be the same when we’re done with him.” 

“He’s a pretty big asshole...I think he deserves to know what that’s going to get him.” 

The room was once again silent and while the anger was flaring up in Dean, he was able to push it down at least until tomorrow. 

“Go to sleep now babe, tomorrow’s another day.” 

Dean let the words fly out of his mouth, “Love you.”

Roman was usually the first to say it and Dean figured this might have been an issue until he felt more easy, “I love you too.” 

Both of them shifted together and finally Dean was able to let his eyes close for some well needed sleep. Dean always did feel strong, but with Roman there he felt like he could be even stronger. 

 


End file.
